Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
A data storage device (e.g., a non-volatile data storage device) may be coupled to an access device. The data storage device may receive, from the access device, task declarations that specify tasks to be performed by the data storage device. An efficiency of the data storage device to complete tasks received from the access device may depend on a manner in which the data storage device orders and/or schedules the multiple tasks to be executed.